


Extra Help

by Sisterhood_assassin96



Category: Assassin's Creed, clay kaczmarek - Fandom, daniel cross - Fandom, desmond miles - Fandom, shaun hastings - Fandom, vidic
Genre: AssassinsCreed, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterhood_assassin96/pseuds/Sisterhood_assassin96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that Daniel was captured by abstergo when he was young , but just pretend that he gets capture later on , This is a story from Daniel's perspective,and what he has experienced , Desmond , Shaun , Rebecca etc are all friends in high school, Vidic is there teacher and it is there first time seeing the animus, Clay is acting weird and drawing glyphs everywhere...<br/>*this is my first story ,so be nice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Help

A story from Daniel Cross’s perspective Chapter One

 

Desmond , Shaun and Clay have been good friends, They meet in high school , they were in the same classes and they sat with each other all the time . Desmond was the one that needed extra help with his work and Clay was the one who was very organised , done everything right and was an amazing artist.  
Vedic was one of their teachers , I believe it was Chemistry , they hated him and he hated them .For some reason Vidic liked me , I didn’t do anything , I would just sit in class doing whatever , I was quite and it was like I wasn’t even in the class. Shaun didn’t take Chemistry he took history and IT , he wanted to be a historian , but Vidic was also his IT teacher , I knew that Vidic was an awkward person , it felt like he was always hiding something … and it wasn’t a wrong feeling .

  
Desmond was nice, and he was popular, but he wasn’t the ones that acted like they’re top shit , He chose to sit with Clay and Shaun . Shaun was the nerdy kid that new everything about anything in the past, Desmond would always manage to unlock his locker and photo copy Shaun’s notes because he knows that Shaun hate it when people take his notes,but Desmond never did anything in class but still wanted good grades , I’ve always seen Desmond in the corridor just going through Shaun’s locker , I would always giggle at him and he would just give me a wink..haha good times .

  
Even though Clay was friends with Desmond, he wasn’t as popular, he was just like the awkward kid that sat at the back of the class drawing weird things and reading all the time. His father would always neglect him, and wouldn’t spend time with him , He once told me , that he never felt that he was loved , he felt alone … I can relate to him … ive sometimes wondered if he was ever my brother … He would always draw a triangle with a eye in it .. . The eye of providence, representing god watching us , watching over mankind , I don’t know why he drew it , but it would be all over his sketch book … any way , let’s get back on track here now .  
Like I said the quite one , I would give in my homework , when I was actually bothered to do it , and I don’t have many friends , actually none , I just spend most of my time , playing video games and drawing , like Clay . I wouldn’t draw creepy symbols, but I drew portraits and sketches. A few weeks ago , two new students came to our class , their names are Lucy and Rebecca .

  
I remember the look on Shaun’s face when he first say Rebecca walk in to chemistry with Lucy , he just turn the frown he always had into a smile , and Becca was the same . Don’t even start me with Desmond about the moment he saw Lucy, His eyes just lit up and he forget about everything , Lucy didn’t really take notice , Desmond would always try to talk to her , but Lucy always focused on her work .

  
Vidic made Lucy sit next to me , even though he know how much I hate human interaction, but she seemed nice at first , so I just smiled, and continued with what I do … nothing . She tried to start a conversation with me , I cant remember what it was exactly about , but it was nice , I felt accepted , she accepted me . A few months on, Lucy and I became good friends , we sat with Desmond , Becca and Shaun started going out already , It was hilarious seeing them argue of unimportant things . Clay started to draw the weird Glyph s and symbols , We didn’t say anything at first , until Desmond opened his massive mouth at lunch and said “ Dude , why do you always draw those weird symbols , they’re messing with your brain “ , Clay didn’t hear what he said , “ Clay, clay, …..CLAY” , He jumped from his spot and he was pretty into what he was doing “ What , did I do something ?” , Clay seemed confused, he got confused easily and talked like a riddle book .

After lunch break , I went with Clay to our lockers , his locker was about 2 lockers down from my own , I asked him why he was so fascinated with the “Eye of Providence” , He told me that he didn’t know , he just automatically drew them , I asked him where he saw it , I thought that , he wouldn’t just draw it if he never seen it , he got nerves when he was answering me , his hand was shaking so much , and he confused himself so much , he couldn’t even unlock his locker combo . “ Dude calm down , I just asked you a simple question “ “ Yea I know , im just tired , and we’re late for Chemistry , I don’t want to have to deal with Vidic “ He walked off , he didn't even take the right book. I arrived at Chemistry class five minutes late , Vidic got pissed off and asked me why I was so late , I told him that I had to do something and that it wont happen again , He wanted to meet me after class .

Lucy talked to me all the time , im not use to people talking to me this much , but like I said it felt good , she talked about her interest , she likes computers , and medical things , she said she wants to be a doctor when she left school , Desmond would always turn around just to join our conversation , but , do you really think Vidic would allow that , nope ! So it was the end of the lesson , I try to get out without him noticing me , but , he did .

I thought I was gonna get a detention, but he asked me if I would want to be apart of an experiment , he wanted to test out a machine he called “the animus” , he told me that is was a machine that would be able to read your genetic DNA memories , I wondered why he didn’t get Shaun to do it , He’s the historian in the grade . I accepted it , I wanted to know what my ancestors were like , seeing as both my parents are dead ( I don’t know if they are alive or not , but I think of them being dead ) I want to know where my background is , and how far through history the Cross family has been . The next day I told Shaun about this , He was excited , but told me that he had a bad feeling about it , He told me that he had hears about the Animus and that it really messed up with peoples minds and emotions and stuff like that … well , he wasn't wrong that’s for sure . After school I went to Vidic’s office to see this “Animus” , it was a chair type machine. “Welcome Daniel , it so great of you to come and join “ Desmond and Clay was there too , he started talk to us. “ Okey children, this is the Animus 1.0 , it is built to read genetic memories of your ancestors, It is completely safe and anyone can use it . “

I was up for it , I wanted to try it , Shaun came up to me the afterschool and told me that he had done some research on it, he told me that most people suffered from this thing called the “Bleeding Effect” , he explained to me that if you send a lot of time in the Animus you would see or do things from the past , the genetic memories of our ancestors being to blend in with our own memories and it usually results in a mental breakdown.

Even though this scared me I still wanted to do it , but I did some research myself , just in case. I told Vidic that I didn’t want to take part of this “science experiment”, he was quite mad and pissed off about it, the man can’t force me right ? , a few weeks after , Vidic called me into his office , Desmond and Clay was there as well , I was bit scared , I sat down next to them and they looked like they were worried, so was I . Vidic began talking to us “So I heard you don’t want be a part of my experiment ay ? , Why is this , did someone say something , I did tell you that it was safe “ .

I didn’t want to tell him about the “Bleeding Effect “ that Shaun told me about , I knew he would get in trouble and Vidic being the physco that he is ,I didn’t say one word , and Desmond having a big mouth I just hoped Shaun didn’t tell him anything . “Why aren’t you answering me ?” he said calmly , trying not to get mad . Clay was zoned out , Vidic clapped in his face and he jumped out of his seat , poor dude … Desmond said nothing (thank god) . Vidic began to raise his voice ,so I said it “ Sir the reason why we can’t be a part of your experiment is because…. Because …. We have , exams on … yea , exams and we .we need to study .”

“ Ah I see , well we can do it another time ay boy?, on a special day , and I’ll make sure you don’t have anything on…” When he said that I got shivers down my spine, it was creepy and he was so close up in my face I can feel the air moving when he talks. A couple months later, Clay, Desmond, Lucy , Shaun ,Becca and I , we were all sitting at the park after school and just talking .

Clay was slowly getting over his glyph drawing and I started to get into more conversations with the group especially Lucy . Rebecca and Shaun went off , Lucy decided to go home and Desmond went with her . So it was just Clay and I, We talked about our lives and got really personal. He told me about his father and I told him about my life. It was getting late, and Clay offered me to stay over his house, I said yes, cause I couldn’t stand living with my grandparents (yes I live with my grandparents sorry for not telling you earlier) . I just need some time away from them, they’re mean and they don’t understand anything. We were walking to clays house and just as we were turning to his street , a black glossy car came , the windows were tinted and two men came out of it and took Clay and I .

They knocked us out and we woke up in the laboratory type place. The doors were sealed and they were electronically opened. We were scared and didn’t know what to do , until I remembered “ Ah I see , well we can do it another time ay boy?, on a special day , and ill make sure you don’t have anything on…” That day , when Vidic made sure we didn’t have anything on ….

*let me know if you guys want another chapter*


End file.
